<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Me Tender by Meowsapow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440928">Love Me Tender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowsapow/pseuds/Meowsapow'>Meowsapow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout: New Vegas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Surprise Kissing, Tenderness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowsapow/pseuds/Meowsapow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The King can't shake the feeling of the Courier. Every time they come around, he thinks about it for days. When will he get a moment's peace?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Courier/The King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Me Tender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Courier had a knack for waltzing into places uninvited and making themselves welcome. The King had heard of this phenomenon, known solely as "a shitstorm". Left right and center, this Courier was popping up everywhere, and as they walked in through the front door, he was ready.</p>
<p>"Rex, sit down boy."</p>
<p>The dog didn't listen though. Even this Courier was too irresistible, getting down on one knee and opening their arms to the dog. They had a big goofy smile on their face as Rex jumped up, and the King had to break his facade a little to smile at the sight.</p>
<p>"Look, Rexie, someone new's come to see us!" He laughed, as the dog made its way back to his side.</p>
<p>"He hasn't been feeling well lately, but you sure put a spell on him! Nice to meet you, I'm the King."</p>
<p>The Courier smiled. "Courier Six, at your service King. Any time," they winked. The King was a bit surprised by this, but kept his cool. THE Courier, waltzing their way into his school, sure. But trying to waltz into his heart like that? </p>
<p>Not so fast mailman.</p>
<p>"No really, you're a guest here. After all you've done fighting off the NCR, helping Freeside. Keeping the peace. I should thank you." He replies, letting his eyes wander down the Courier's body and back up again. Meeting their eyes. They notice this, and seem to flush a bit. </p>
<p>"Well ah, uh. Work! Lookin for work!"</p>
<p>"Mhm, sure. Got a few jobs..."</p>
<p>...</p>
<p><br/>And just like that, the Courier became a more frequent part of his life. Popping in and out of the school constantly. Not that there was any business to bring them there half the time, they just seemed to come by to let Rex visit. He was grateful for their presence, the terror of the Mojave was a saint in his eyes. Freeing them from the oppressive regimes that pushed from all directions. </p>
<p>The only problem was he didn't know how long it would go on. The fighting, the struggles. Every conversation had a challenging undertone, a certain charge to it that made him think about it for days after they visited. He couldn't shake the way they moved their mouth, the way they spoke to him. The lingering eye contact. </p>
<p>He wished that for at least one day he could stop being the King, and just have some privacy, away from the rest of the crew. </p>
<p>He made a plan.</p>
<p>....</p>
<p>"I got your note."</p>
<p>The King chuckled. "Thats a good boy," he praised to Rex, whoms collar he had tucked it in to. "And a good job to you too Rex!"</p>
<p>The Courier gave a crooked little smile, and leaned against the wall of the alley they were meeting in. The King's heart fluttered a little at the shape their mouth made, it was... it was...</p>
<p>"Eyes up here bucko." </p>
<p>The King rolled his eyes. "What, I can't look? After all, it's quite a sight." </p>
<p>The Courier sighed at this, and the King felt a pang of regret. The usually charged conversation was going nowhere.</p>
<p>"So, why did you ask me to meet you here?" The big ticket question. Why? He didn't exactly know himself. Was it the way they acted? No, many people flirted with the King, took comfort in his arms. This... was different. It was like...</p>
<p>"I want to see more of you Courier. I dig your... style." He faltered. The Courier raised a brow, and then...</p>
<p>"Hey, why are you laughing???" </p>
<p>The King felt confused as they stiffled what sounded like a kid who just found a box of Sugar Bombs. They wiped a tear from their eye and gave him what felt like a genuine smile.</p>
<p>"I just nev-never expected the King to just... be like a regular person!" They reply out of breath from laughing. "Every time we talked, it just felt like a front. Every smile just felt like a persona I was playing. And yours too. Just two impersonators. "</p>
<p>The King's smile grows as he hears these words. A front. It sounded exactly like what the impersonators were. The ideal of someone past, copying a person to be better than they were before. And yet the Courier wanted to see past that.</p>
<p>"I... I'm glad you came here tonight." He begins carefully. "Everytime I see you, I-"</p>
<p>The Courier moves forwards, and before the King can continue they place a gentle kiss on his cheek. He freezes, feeling a lightness in his chest. He usually knew what to do, but not like THIS. </p>
<p>He opens his mouth, but its just another excuse for the Courier to kiss him. On. The. Lips. Its like a shootout in his brain, and he swears he can smell smoke from how hard his heart is racing. But then it's over, and they place a hand on his cheek. </p>
<p>"Tomorrow?" They ask.</p>
<p>"No. Tonight." He replies, and gently grasps their hand with his, pressing it to his face.</p>
<p>"Vegas might need you, but so do I Courier."</p>
<p>They close their eyes and press their forehead against his. "I promise, I will be back. I promise King."</p>
<p>"Please baby, my name is-"</p>
<p>But it was too late, they already had their lips against his, and he felt like himself for the first time in a long while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>